This invention relates to battery packages, and more particularly to battery cartridges constructed to permit simple connection to portable devices such as cameras or radios and which allows periodic recharging and the use of rechargeable batteries.
In small portable electrical devices, such as radios, power is provided by standard non rechargeable batteries due to size, weight and design constraints of the existing manufacturing processes. Accordingly, a large number of expensive batteries must be purchased to constantly replace exhausted conventional batteries used therein. It has long been an object of the prior art to use rechargeable batteries where possible to reduce cost and minimize battery change. Previously, rechargeable batteries have not been available for use with portable radios or the like since these devices were designed for non rechargeable batteries and rechargeable batteries are of different and usually larger dimensions. Further, no methods have been developed in the prior art for adapting rechargeable batteries to these portable devices.
In the prior art, battery packs have been developed, and more particularly, the U.S. patent issued to Kaye, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,187, provides an improved battery pack having as its improvement an opening in the wall with protruding battery terminals for improved assembly. In an earlier patent issued to Kaye, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,394, he provides a device for holding a collection of electric batteries for insertion into the radio or other device, as a cartridge unit. In yet another patent issued to Kaye, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,979, he provides a similar battery cartridge which may be inserted into the electronic device and the proper polarity achieved whether the case is applied right side up or inverted. In yet another improvement, there is provided a patent to Azuma, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,778, providing an improved dry cell unit wherein portions of the leads which are to be brought into contact with the terminals of the dry cells are fixed on plates which are then connected when pressed against the contact portions of the dry cell. Lastly, in the U.S. Patent issued to Hammel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,598, a battery pack was attempted with a rechargeable battery using fitted molded trays to form a compact container for rechargeable batteries. None of this prior art attempts to use standard, readily available rechargeable batteries and adapt same for use in popular radios, communication devices, cameras, or the like designed to accept only non rechargeable batteries.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a battery pack cartridge for holding rechargeable batteries in a portable personal attachment, an electrical wire with connector provides separable electrical connection to the electronic device, while the connection to the device, in an alternative embodiment, may be comprised of dummy battery inserts bearing electrical connections to said interconnecting wire.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack for rechargeable batteries which will be adaptable to all modern portable electronic devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a battery pack for rechargeable batteries which is easily portable and interchangeable between electronic devices.